Fila-mint
Fila-mint is a Power Mint plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. When planted, he immediately deals 150 damage to zombies. He can also boost Fila-mint Family plants by increasing their damage, zombies zapped, and more. Fila-mint Family plants include: *Citron *Electrici-tea *Electric Blueberry *Electric Currant *Electric Peashooter *E.M.Peach *Lightning Reed *Magnifying Grass *Ultomato Like other Power Mints, he cannot be imitated or affected by other mints. After 6 seconds, Fila-mint will disappear. Fila-mint can be obtained with 100 mints in the Store when he is available. Origins Fila-mint is based on the "Lamiaceae" (also known as "mint") and a "filament," which is the part of a light bulb that produces light. This also refers to his electrical appearance. His name is a portmanteau of the words "mint" and "filament." Almanac entry Fila-mint boosts When boosted by Fila-mint, the following plants gain these effects: *Citron charges his plasma ball twice as fast and gains an additional 1000 DPS. *Electrici-tea will do an additional 10 DPS with its zaps, an additional 1680 DPS with its Plant Food attack, and an additional 1400 DPS added to its explosion. *Electric Blueberry will use her level 10 targeting system regardless of which level she's at. *Electric Currant will receive an additional 80 DPS to his fence attack, and 90 DPS to his melee attack. *Electric Peashooter will receive an additional 50 DPS to his main pea, and the lightning coming off of said pea receives an additional 29 DPS. *E.M.Peach will have his range set to 400, as if it's level 7 or above. If E.M.Peach is already level 7 or above, Fila-mint will do nothing. *Lightning Reed will receive an additional 60 DPS to his attack, and his attack can bounce to an additional ten zombies. *Magnifying Grass will receive an additional 800 DPS to its sun attack. *Ultomato will receive an additional 2500 DPS to his laser beam. Upgrades Level upgrades Note that Fila-mint's recharge is 30 seconds shorter during the Improve-mint event. Strategies Fila-mint can greatly improve the efficiency of electrical plants, such as Lightning Reed or Electric Currant. This can make a lot of harder levels much easier, as it turns low-level plants into stronger ones. Another bonus in its usage is that it electrocutes all zombies on the screen, dealing some damage. Leveling up the plant increases the damage and duration of the Fila-mint, making it even more powerful. Also, unlike other 0-sun cost plants like Puff-shroom, it can be used on Last Stand levels. However, its major weakness is that it recharges very slowly, and cannot be imitated, so only use it when you can't easily deal with stronger zombies. At low levels, it is not recommended to use in Arena, as its duration is too short, and unlike Reinforce-mint, it can't do devastating combos. Also, it can only be used twice (more as you upgrade it), therefore greatly reducing its usefulness. However, it becomes devastating when leveled up, with the potential to deal up to 3000 DPS (when buffed) to all zombies across the board, eliminating them with ease. It is not recommended to bring Fila-mint to levels where you can't lose plants, as it will disappear after a while. Gallery Trivia *Prior to the 6.8.1 update, Fila-mint family plants did not glow while Fila-mint is on the board. **The screen also did not flash when Fila-mint is planted. *Fila-mint is the first mint to be released in Plants vs Zombies 2. *Despite being able to hover over the ground, it cannot be planted above the water in Big Wave Beach. *Despite not being electricity-based, Both Magnifying Grass and Ultomato are part of the Fila-mint family. *It was buffed in the 7.3 update. **Its damage was increased by 15x at all levels, and the amount of lightning bounces was increased by one at each level. See also *Power Mints fr:Fila-menthe ru:Волокнистая мята Category:Power Mints Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Premium plants Category:Very slow recharge plants Category:Plants that cost no sun Category:Board-affecting plants Category:Electric plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Instant-use plants